Episode 17 The Killers/Image Gallery
Image gallery for Banana Fish, Episode seventeen: The Killers. Blanca Appears.jpg Sing and his gang members.jpg Sing in a sweater.jpg Yut-Lung talks with Lee Shang Lung.jpg Ash doesn't get Yut-Lung's game.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung that he will destroy you all and obliterate all the Lees from this planet.jpg Blanca looks at Golzine.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine an ironic destiny is it not.jpg Blanca tells Golzine that he wanted to see for himself.jpg Blanca tells himself that Ash still follows what he taught him.jpg Alex tells Ash that he has visitors.jpg Alex tells Sing that all of the news stations said it over and over.jpg Ash and Eiji face each other.jpg Ash and Eiji hug each other.jpg Ash and Eiji's dinner.jpg Ash and Kippard on the bed.jpg Ash asks Eiji about what.jpg Ash asks Eiji do I look 15.jpg Ash asks Eiji if you want me to ask you to stay by my side again.jpg Ash asks Eiji what about the news.jpg Ash asks Eiji what is it.jpg Ash asks Eiji what.jpg Ash asks himself will he shoot again.jpg Ash asks Kippard don't you like me.jpg Ash asks Max how's Professor Dawson.jpg Ash asks what they were doing here.jpg Ash asks Kippard you still like blondes huh.jpg Ash blow drying his hair.jpg Ash does some research.jpg Ash gets the feeling of being watched.jpg Ash gives Steven a file of papers.jpg Ash grabs Sing and drags him outside.jpg Ash looks around the street.jpg Ash looks around.jpg Ash looks at Eiji.jpg Ash looks at the people.jpg Ash sees the blood.jpg Ash pulls up a picture of Kippard.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he told him not to wander around by himself.jpg Ash turns around.jpg Ash tells Eiji hey.jpg Ash tells Eiji yeah right. I'm starving, let's eat.jpg Ash places his hands on Eiji to hug him.jpg Ash slaps Sing.jpg Ash tells Eiji don't go outside alone.jpg Ash's gang members are excited to see Ash.jpg Ash tells Max and Steven that Banana Fish was made by a type of alkloid plant.jpg Ash witnesses Kippard getting shot.jpg Ash watches the news at a bar.jpg Ash tells Eiji even if I sent you back to Japan, I'd still be worried to death about you.jpg Blanca tells himself good response.jpg Ash tells Max that Kippard was a regular at the old man's restaurant.jpg Ash turns off the lights.jpg Ash tells Eiji I told you.jpg Ash tells Eiji i'm going prostituting.jpg Ash tells Eiji i'm going with you.jpg Ash tells Eiji Jade. The gem.jpg Ash tells Eiji that you foreigners think New York and Los Angeles is all of America.jpg Ash tells the person to show themselves.jpg Eiji closes the fridge door.jpg Ash tells himself he's not just an ordinary assassin.jpg Ash tells Eiji nothing. You must be right.jpg Ash tells Eiji one for me too. With lots of mustard, Big Bro.jpg Ash tells Eiji one of the city dwellers who come to Cape Cod for the summer.jpg Ash tells Max like i'm being watched.jpg Ash tells Max that he can't figure out who it is and it's creepy.jpg Ash tells Sing that he heard from Cain.jpg Ash tells Sing do nothing.jpg Ash tells Sing not to tell anybody.jpg Ash tells Eiji sorry for yelling at you.jpg Ash tells Eiji that a little brat can't kill him.jpg Ash tells Eiji that he just wants to keep him safe.jpg Ash tells Eiji really.jpg Ash tells Eiji that lots of people have only seen the ocean on TV.jpg Ash tells Eiji that I changed my mind.jpg Ash looks down.jpg Ash tells Eiji prostituting.jpg Ash tells Eiji why didn't you tell me this before.jpg Ash tells Eiji Yut-Lung wasn't it. Why didn't you just say so.jpg Ash tells himself something's not right.jpg Ash tells Max proving the casual relation, huh.jpg Ash tells Kippard you're heavy.jpg Ash tells Eiji that I'd rather have you here where I can see you.jpg Ash tells Kippard all his customers were photographed.jpg Ash tells Kippard answer me.jpg Ash tells Kippard Banana Fish.jpg Ash tells Eiji that it seems like it's better for me if you stay.jpg Ash tells Eiji that the sunset is the only thing worth seeing in this dump.jpg Ash tells Kippard you forgot my face, i'm so sad.jpg Ash tells Kippard move.jpg Ash tells Kippard this is how Dino works.jpg Ash tells Kippard the cops aren't after me.jpg Ash tells Kippard that he was sent here instead.jpg Ash tells Kippard Cheap patriotism.jpg Blanca tells Golzine but for boys like him, it means to grow.jpg Blanca tells Golzine I accept.jpg Blanca tells Golzine that he sensed I was near and his hair stood on end.png Blanca tells Golzine yes it's been a while.jpg Eiji asks Ash come on, one more time.jpg Eiji shows Ash the news.jpg Eiji tells Ash that i'm really glad you were safe.jpg Eiji remembers Yut-Lung's words to him.jpg Max tells Steven Kippard and Holstock too.jpg Steven tells himself Golzine, just you wait.jpg Eiji sets the books down.jpg Eiji asks Ash why are you so irratated.jpg Eiji tells Alex that it's fake news.jpg Eiji asks Ash he can stay.jpg Eiji asks Ash he knows, don't you. Stop being so mean.jpg Eiji tells Ash see I told you.jpg Max tells Ash that his brain's neural pathway has been damaged.jpg Eiji shocked to see Ash alive.jpg Eiji tells Ash that the mustard is strong.jpg Eiji tells Ash you don't know.jpg Eiji tells Ash hey Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash I didn't tell you, but Yut-Lung told me before.jpg Eiji tells Ash fine, I will then.jpg Eiji tells himself that's the real him.jpg Eiji stares at Ash shocked.jpg Eiji tells Ash that i've already slept enough.jpg Max tells Ash that he wishes he could strangle Holstock or Kippard.jpg Max tells Ash that he has never seen him lose heart like that.jpg Max tells Ash be careful.jpg Max hangs up the phone.jpg Max answers his phone.jpg Many names shown up on the chart.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung what he's conspiring.jpg The mysterious person moves away.jpg The house that Alexis Dawson, Max, and Shunichi are staying in.jpg The hotel where Ash is going.jpg The gun shot on the window where Blanca aimed.jpg Someone stands behind a pole.jpg Golzine's men enter the room.jpg Someone moves away around the corner.jpg Eiji tells Ash that they were going to help him.jpg Sing tells everyone that Ash is recovering well and that he got that information from a reliable source.jpg Sing tells Eiji that Golzine made the center.jpg Sing tells Ash that he can't boss him around.jpg Eiji tells Ash why you must always be like that.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung that he's nothing but a failure.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung that he summonded him and he ignored him.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung that he resent them. forgetting that they let him live.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung that he has tons of questions for him.jpg Kong and Bones buy donuts.jpg Lee Shang Lung tells Yut-Lung he knew it.jpg Lee Shang Lung is affraid of Yut-Lung.jpg Lee Shang Lung asks Yut-Lung what was Golzine there for.jpg Lee Shang Lung asks who are you.jpg Lee Hua Lung sits with no response.jpg Kippard tells Ash you.jpg Kippard tells Ash that he's not Peter.jpg Kippard tells Ash I don't understand.jpg Kippard tells Ash go on, kill me!.jpg Kippard on the phone.jpg Kippard gets shot.jpg Kippard asks Ash where did you....jpg Kippard asks Ash what do you want.jpg Eiji tells Ash this news.jpg Golzine asks Blanca did you see him.jpg Golzine asks Blanca why have you come.jpg Golzine asks Lee Hua Lung if he knows who he is.jpg Eiji tells Ash no reason.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung that he would love to hear it.jpg Eiji tells Ash I don't know, but he was full of malice.jpg Eiji tells Ash that he's going to get some drinks.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung that he found the perfect person for the plan he proposed.jpg Eiji tells Ash that i'm sure leaving you behind was hard for your mother.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung of course.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung I see.jpg Golzine tells Lee Hua Lung thanks for inviting him over.jpg Golzine tells Blanca that it has been 4 years.jpg Golzine looks at the Brugmansia.jpg Golzine asks Yut-Lung what he wants in return.jpg Golzine asks Yut-Lung what did he just say.jpg Golzine asks Yut-Lung if he's satisfied with his work.jpg Eiji tells Ash that I think it was with Sing sometimes, too.jpg Eiji sticks his tongue out at Ash.jpg Eiji tells Ash that now you've made him mad.jpg Eiji tells Ash that it will take all night.jpg Eiji tells Ash that I understand how he feels, so I told him.jpg Eiji tells Ash i'm glad you're safe.jpg Eiji tells Ash let's stop fighting.jpg Eiji tells Ash like something out of a Stephen King book.jpg Eiji tells Ash that Sing was trying to help us.jpg Yut-Lung is exhausted.jpg Yut-Lung asks Golzine what if he offered to get rid of them for him.jpg Yut-Lung sits down with eyes closed.jpg Yut-Lung tells golzine also their wives and children.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine an alkaloid hallucinatory plant.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine do you remember me.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine good.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine remind you of anything.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine that he did experiments on American soldiers in the Iraq.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine that I have a proposal that will get them both returned to you.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine that poisoning is an old tradition of ours.jpg Yut-Lung tells Golzine to help him kill his other brothers, excluding Lee Hua Lung.jpg Yut-Lung yells at Lee Shang Lung.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung kill him like you killed my mother.jpg Yut-Lung tells Lee Shang Lung that he should've killed him.jpg Yut-Lung gets mad as Golzine's men fire their guns.jpg Ash stands on some clothes.png Blanca walks away into the street.jpg Senator Kippard watches the news.jpg Sing tells Ash that Eiji told him everything.jpg Sing tells Ash how he found them.jpg 2018-11-02 (5).png|Ash winks Ash feels Eiji's hug.png Ash tells Eiji let's turn back.png Yut-Lung's eyes full of hatred.png Ash blow dries his hair.jpg Ash tells Max that I've lived on my instinct alone.jpg Ash looks at the sunrise.jpg One of Yut-Lung's plants.jpg The library where Ash does research.jpg The sunrise with the bridge.jpg The apartment where Sing, Eiji, and the others stay.jpg Seagulls flying close to the ferry.jpg Ash looks out across the water.png Eiji steps in to talk to Ash.jpg Eiji steps in to tell Ash that Sing was trying to help.jpg Blanca introduces himself.jpg Ash turns to face Eiji.jpg Lee Hua Lung and Yut-Lung on the news.jpg Ash tells Eiji if you're bored, here. Go buy yourself some manga.jpg Sing tells Ash that for them, you're the bad guy that killed Shorter.jpg Sing looks up at Ash.png Ash holding a strand of his hair.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Image Galleries